


Happy Birthday, Mickey

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: It's Mickey’s birthday and he's going to party Milkovich style.





	

Mickey’s eyes slowly blinked open. He was on his side, facing the door as always. It was a hard habit to break not to fall asleep watching and waiting for some monster to come bursting through. But also like always, he felt the warm weight of Ian’s arm firmly around him. His fingers had gone limp with sleep around Mickey’s. He had been up pretty late, but Mickey remembered him sliding into bed and fitting himself around him. Mickey still stayed in front in case of danger, but it felt good to know Ian had his back.

Mickey smiled, comfortable and safe. He could probably stay there all day.

But Ian had promised him birthday pancakes.

///////

“Shut up, you love my banana pancakes, ” Ian smacked at Mickey playfully, as he pretended otherwise. Mickey laughed and went in for another large bite covered in syrup.

“Actually, I think you just really like syrup,” Ian teased, sitting down beside him at the table and digging into his own stack.

Mickey hummed cheekily, barely swallowing thickly before shoveling more in. Ian shook his head, smiling and looking proud that he was enjoying his breakfast. Mickey certainly was taking advantage of Ian cooking for him, as he munched on some bacon, but really he was liking Ian looking genuinely happy.

Mickey stopped eating long enough to leave a sugary, sticky kiss on his lips. Ian’s blush was magnificent.

///////

Mickey watched as Ian ripped a packet of mustard open and squirted it on his hot dog.

“Why do you open everything with your teeth, you fucking animal?” Mickey asked, only teasing a little.

“Not everything. Just what’s important. Condoms and condiments.” He growled as he ripped a bite out of his lunch, then smiled smugly.

Mickey laughed, almost choking on his own dog. He coughed, reaching for his soda and gulping it down. Ian chuckled only when he saw he was okay. No one but Ian could make him laugh like that, not even his brothers.

Ian offered his fries as an apology for almost killing him. Mickey grinned, taking some and feeding one to him.

///////

Mickey looked over at Ian and Mandy next to him on the couch, and he could swear they were all those same fucking clueless kids playing video games and eating pizza bagels. He sipped his beer and looked down at where Ian’s hand was confidently resting on his thigh. He remembered that night long ago when they were finally alone and took forever to just fucking touch each other without flinching away. Ian had tentatively walked his fingers over to Mickey’s knee. It tickled, but he liked it too much to pull away. Instead he had simply put his hand over Ian’s and pretended he was still invested in the mindless action onscreen. Much like he was now.

Mickey properly interlocked their fingers, sipped his beer, and watched the movie being talked over by his friends.

///////

“It is vanilla and chocolate, like wife and wife’s baby maker,” Svetlana said with a smile, as she set down a small store-bought cake with two candles stuck inside.

Mickey nodded at the mention of his ex wife’s new arrangement to stay in the country. At least she seemed happy now, so more power or whatever. Free to be her, as she’d thoughtfully commented to him that time.

“Where are the rest of the candles?” He asked as she lit them with a half empty lighter.

She shrugged, lifting Yevgeny onto her lap. He was getting so big, it was crazy. “Blow,” she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Mickey rolled his eyes. He poked his son’s tummy. “Help me?” The boy nodded at his daddy. “1…2..3!”

Mickey blew his candles out, Svetlana and Yev kissed him.

“Wishes are only for children, yes?” Svetlana asked, cutting into the cake and helping their son eat his slice.

“Don’t need anything,” Mickey smiled.

///////

Mickey closed his eyes tight and gripped Ian’s biceps tighter. He licked his lips and let out a low whine.

“Hey, look at me,” Ian panted, keeping up his slow but steady rhythm. His hips moved back and forth, taking advantage of his length to reach all of Mickey’s most sensitive spots at once. Mickey keened under him, body thrumming with pleasure. He spread his thighs more and Ian hissed his name.

Mickey looked up at him through his haze, seeing green eyes and freckles and red hair and sweat. Ian was really beautiful. Mickey surged up and kissed him hard, licking at his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Ian grunted and sped up the tiniest bit, but it was enough to bring Mickey spilling between them. Mickey gasped against his lips, eyes and head rolling back, hips humping through the waves.

Mickey rolled them quickly and braced a shaky hand on Ian’s chest. He lifted himself up and down, bouncing on him until Ian was gripping his ass tight and coming hard. Mickey fell onto his chest, breathing just as hard as him, and Ian wrapped his arms around him.

Ian moved them onto their sides and brushed his fingers through Mickey’s hair. He kissed him all over his face and neck, his lips. They kissed for a long time, like they were back in that dark club finally able to be free.

“I love you,” Ian said quietly, his eyes locking onto Mickey’s.

Mickey nodded, snuggling in close. “I love you.”

“Happy birthday, Mickey.”

Mickey slept easily with his back to the door and with Ian’s arms around him.


End file.
